The Tales of Mark of Plier: Volume One
by Jellytaco
Summary: Mark has been blessed with the power of Youtube after stupidly diving down a hole. Filled with rocks. Sharp and deadly rocks. Now, with these powers, he must save his Mother in one of the most guarded cities in the Lands. But of course, he's going to need some help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I have no idea what's happening. Just enjoy it.**

The air was thick with ash, as it fluttered to the ground like snow flakes, however, it wasn't a joyous occassion. Far from it. The skies were painted grey and clouds bickered between each other. The village was made of sticks and mud, as live stock panicked and people ran in fear, but their fate was already determined. Amougn the mass of people running through fire and debris, was a man. He kept turning his head, his eyes searching for his Mother, however the sea of heads shared nothing.

The crowd came to a stand still, as Mark swung his head to the front. Archers from Ner'a. Why were Ner'ians on this side of the border? So many throughts passed through his head, they were quickly scrapped as he heard screams erupt from behind him. Woman, children, men, fell to the mud as Mark ran. He didn't think. He didn't look. He just ran. His leather boots carried him from the place he once called home. Home. Now in ashes and smoke. Tossing one last glance, he saw the onslaught stop towards the woman and children, just the men.

He saw her eyes, much like his own. She saw him and he saw her. Her kind smile. She nodded as stood on the border of the forest. Archers slowly followed her gaze to Mark as he turned and ran. His feet crushing pine needles as the smell of bark lingered with a scent of ash. Mark's hair whipped behind him as he disappeared from Haerin and sprinted through the Knor Woods.

"OVER THERE!" a voice screams as Mark scans the area, he needed a place to hide.

"A cave!" he huffs as he dives into it, not really thinking. At all.

 _ **""~+~""**_

Mark was robed in a brown t-shirt and grey pants. His mother had been a seamstress for the town, fixing all of the clothes, her nimble fingers were foreign in both Ner'a and Saa'r Nav, most people bred and born in either of these two main Kingdoms, were broad, made to work or to mine or to fend off the evil that lay in the shadows. However, other jobs had to be done to keep peace and prosperity in the Kingdoms, such as Smithing, Farmers and so forth. However Mark, had been a perfect specimen for a Soldier, but chose a life as a Tree Cutter, to stay close to his Mother and brother. His brother however, had managed to become a painter for the one of the many Lord's.

He stirred, kicking dust up as he pushed himself up, againist his muscles protest. But it is human instinct to live. There was hardly any light in the cave as he looked up. He could barely see the entrance as he looked around. Rocks. Rocks and more rocks. Odd shaped rocks, that resemble...

"Pillars?" he wonders a loud.

His voice echoed off the walls as he looked around. It was so silent and dark. A low humming emitted from a pile of rocks up ahead. Should he approach the random glowy rocks or leave or try to leave. He was stuck down here, he might aswell do die from something magical than choking on a rocks. Carefully, he shifted his feet towards the mysterious rocks. Swallowing, he shivered.

"I'm just a happy guy, who fell down a hole and now, I might die from glowing rocks and I am okay with that, because I'll probably die of the plague- Wait, how is the plague going to kill me down here?" he chatters aimlessly as he arrives before it "Do or die or Die or die awesomely... I think I just made up a word"

"JUST PICK UP THE DAYM STONE!" somebody shouts "Flipping dammit! How am I supposed to do a creepy voice over and to guide you, if it takes like another 6 centuries for you to take the stone! It took me hours to put it there and then rocks on top, I'm not strong okay! So just pick it up and don't question it or me or Trump"

"What's Trump?"

"It's shit, now take the stone!"

"What if I don't want to?" Mark asks as somebody appears from behind a pillar "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, because you're not taking the stone" he says as he storms past to the rubble and throws rocks and dust at Mark "The last 3 idiots died as the collided with buttom, so you know what... I'm happy to wait!"

"Guy with cloak on, please calm down" Mark says as the cloaked guy throws the stone at Mark's face as it goes dark again.

 _ **""~+~""**_

 _"Where am I?" Mark asks._

 _"You are everywhere" the voice from earlier says._

 _"Oh not you again, you're so angry" Mark says as he looks around, trying to grasp what's going on._

 _"Hey! I have magical powers! I can do what I want!" he retorts angrily "You're lucky I don't zap your ass to Pakura!"_

 _"Why there? That's a market place filled things I can't afford?" Mark asks as the white blinds him "Where are we?"_

 _"Just let me do my speech, I've been preparing okay"_

 _"Fine, just stop being so angry" Mark mumbles._

 _"I am Youtube" it says as they take off the hood._

 _"You don't have a head" Mark says "I think you should see a healer"_

 _"Oh really? I didn't know that" the headless person says as they disrobe, to reveal a huge triangle "Touch it"_

 _"No" Mark says repulsed._

 _"I'm not even human" Youtube says "Look, if you don't I'll kill you"_

 _"I see" Mark says as he stretches out his arm to touch the huge white triangle "Why do you wear a cloak and how did you-"_

 _"Oh for the love of god" Youtube says as he steps forward as Marks hand hits it._

 _ **""~+~""**_

Mark bolted forward as he screamed- err, shouted. Touching his head, he wiped the sweat away as his hands travelled to the bridge of his nose. Something was there. Taking them away, he was surprised to see two tiny windows held together by metal, that slipped behind his ears. His vision cleared as he bought them closer. Woah.

" _Mark, I have gifted you these tiny windows to grant you better sight"_ Youtube says, but was now where to be seen " _You're like a hero now and I'm like you're guide"_

"Don't I need a quest though?" Mark asks as he looks around, he was no longer in the Cave, but lying next to a stream.

" _Anyone die?"_

"Yeah, but naturally"

" _Someone throw you under the cart?"_

"No"

" _Well the king is evil, kill him"_

"What if you're evil?"

" _I'm not"_

"Yeah, but-"

" _How about your family was taken and you have completely irrelavant skills and now you have to find them?"_

"Uh, yeah, I have to save my Mom" Mark says as he gets up "That's right, I need to find her!"

" _Look, I gotta go, but hey you'll figure you're powers out. Later Mark, follow the smoke_ " Youtube says as Mark shrugs as he looks to the sky.

"Follow the smoke" he says setting off through the tree's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I obviously am not making profit. Plot belongs to my brain, characters are actual people, so I don't own them either. I think.**

 _ **Ner'a Kingdom**_

"My King" a servant says "Leafy is here"

"I see, send him in" The King says as he sips his fruit punch.

"Yes my King" she says as she rushes to the throne doors and opening it.

"Leafy you have news on the huge Red light?" The King asks his eyes scanning over the young lad.

"Yes. I have sent our best to retrieve the Stone" he says as the King claps his hands together.

"Brilliant, bring up the wine Marzia"

 _ **""~+~""**_

Mark arrived back at his village, his steps cautious and quiet. Red was soaked into the ground as he looked around. Ash and smouldering houses. A goat trotted past as he looked to the tracks. Horses. It would be dark soon, heading to the place he once lived, he rummaged through, grabbing clothes and salted meat. A loud howl scared birds out of the forest, the dawn of night and the smell of death would draw those _creatures_ out. One last look at home, before setting off into the night. He sighed. He'd find his Mother and then he'd keep her safe.

Walking out of Plier Town, he whispered his prayers and dissappeared into the twilight.

The next town was atleast two days travel away and on foot another one day. But that was the best place. The coins in his pocket would be enough to allow him to enter. He rubbed his arms as the weather made a change to let soft gusts of pure coldness, but he had a mission and his imaginary magical friend said so. A cobblestone slowly formed as Mark knew he was nearing closer to the city. He could hear the sound even from this distance. His hands were raised to his magical windows, he didn't understand them, his village wasn't that updated with these things.

"A Scholar!" a voice says behind him as Mark kept walking.

"Dude wait up!" another voice says "We need help!"

Mark kept walking.

"Maybe he's deaf?"

"Ian, why is he walking alone then?"

"I don't know Anthony!" Ian shouts back.

"Ian shut up, Primals are already on edge from that red light in the sky" Anthony says as Mark is stopped by two travellers by appearances "He is a scholar"

"Hey scholar dude, we were told you knew about the red light!" Ian says as Mark silently judges them.

"I don't" he says as the sun starts to peek over the hills as Ian waves fire around.

"But you've got glasses, only a scholar has those or a Wizard... Are you a Wizard?" Ian asks as Anthony smacks him.

"He's not a Wizard Ian, just shut up and let me talk-"

"I don't know anything about anything, I'm trying to save my Mother" Mark says as he goes to side step.

"Yeah we know" Ian says "We're here because of that, we can help you"

"Ian, what did I say?"

Mark took a step back as the pair bicker, they were dressed in Armour of blue and a symbol on them. An unfamiliar symbol.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go" Mark says as they go quiet.

"She's not there" Ian says.

"Yeah, your mother was taken by the Guards to Bladhaven" Anthony says "They said she had skills and was needed there"

Mark finally recognised the symbol as he growled.

"You're Ner'ians!" Mark shouts as they nervously laugh.

"Yeah we are" Ian says "But we honestly didn't destroy your village!"

"We swear, we were sent by our Mistress to tell you" Anthony says as Mark grows angrier as his arm emitted a red aura as everyone reeled back.

"What's going on!" Mark screams.

"Run Ian! We've done our thing!" Anthony shouts as they start running as Mark falls to his knee's.

It felt like a million burns, like his arm was being branded a thousand times, like his arm was snapped in half and crushed under a Yak. He fell into a kneeling position as he screamed into the ground as it grew redder. His back hit the cobblestone as he writhered in agony, the two travellers from earlier gone, the sun shone on him, but the sun in his eyes was the least of his worries. It felt like it amplified as his back arched and he bit back his screams. He was losing in a sea of pain. And then it happened. It snapped together. A rush. Straight to his head. Everything felt like it was on Magic Mushrooms. He could hear the water slipping through the stream, the wind whispering and he could see. A moth flew past. Only much slower as he reached out to touch it before everything returned to normal.

"What in the heavens was that?" he asks as he gets up hoping for an answer.

" _That is the power of Pause"_

"Oh great angry Youtab is back" Mark mutters.

" _Shut up, I gave it to you and I can take it away. I'll cut you a deal, I'll guide you to your Mother if you do some jobs for me"_

"I can find her on my own'' Mark says as he grabs his bag.

" _Kid, you got spirit, but how are you supposed to break into Ner'a's most protected place and save her?"_ Mark goes silent as Youtube goes smug " _Yeah, that's what I thought. I can help you, just accept it"_

"What's in it for you?" he asks as he gets closer to the gates.

" _I'll tell you later. You need to find three people"_

"So specific" Mark says sarcastically as he reaches the gate, paying his fair he walked in as the Guards gave a weary glance at him.

" _All of these people have a similiar wrist bands to you"_ And with that the connection was lost.

""~+~""

Mark looked around. The best place to start is the Pub, people gathered there. A person with a magical wristband to his. Easy. The first Pub he tried he was kicked out as he found the next. His stomach grumbled as he sat eating his dried salted meat, it didn't taste great. The sun was slowly setting again as he grew tired from walking and not sleeping, at all. The last Pub, it was on the outskirts and a little more... Bandit-ish. Sucking in air, he pressed open the door.

"Shut him up!" a burly man screams as a slender man, with sand blonde hair pranced on the stage "We don't want to hear about whatever you did today!"

"Let him speak, his tales relax me!" another shouts "Tilda, another beer!"

Taking a seat, he scanned the area as the man on the stage clears his throat turns to the front, with a huge grin.

"How's it going bro's?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't know what I am writing?!**

"Oh well there's no one here" Mark says as he looks at the beer beore him "Nope"

"A scholar, a soldier, a wizard and miner all walk into pub, do you all know what they have in common?" the guy on stage asks as Mark shakes his head, he had heard better jokes from the cattle in the village "They all think they're better than us! We bandits-"

"He's barely a Bandit" an actual bandit whispers "The tales he spins are a bunch of horse shit"

"But he has his moments, he's a master thief, you want something, he'll steal it, he knows everything" another as Mark twigs on "I heard he was thrown in jail, manage to escape with nothing but bag of scones, I don't believe him, but the guards say it's true so.."

If he was a master thief, he must have an eye for detail, which means he must've seen or heard something. He'd have to wait until he was finished with the stupid jokes, seriously they were cringe worthy. Pushing the beer aside, he bunkered down in the corner hoping to catch some shut eye.

He felt an arm snake around his wrist as he slowly opened his eyes. A man was trying to steal his wrist band as he awkwardly coughed as the guy kept trying. Coughing a bit louder, it still didn't stop the thief. He was growing more amused as he tried taking it.

"Guy" Mark says as the person looks up with a grin.

"This is a dream, you're drunk" he says as Mark pushes him away.

"I don't drink!" Mark says as he recognises the thief "Hey, you're the guy with the lame jokes"

"They're not lame!" he shouts back as Mark gets up, the Pub now empty "Anyway, why do you have a Watch like that? I thought they were passed down the family, not given willy nilly"

"What are you on about?" Mark asks as he heads towards the door.

"You, you're not part of any of the families that recieve one of those, I should know, because I have one" he says.

"Who are you?" Mark asks as the blonde gives a curtesy.

"I'm Felix" he says as it goes awkward.

"Mark"

"So who did you steal it from?" Felix asks "They don't come off until someone dies and I haven't seen that symbol before..."

"I fell down into a cave and some crazy stuff happened- Wait you have one of these?" Mark says "They said you knew everything, does that mean you know where the others are?"

"Of course" he says.

"Then you'll help me?" Mark asks as they exit the pub to the outside world.

"It'll cost you" he says.

"I don't have any money" Mark says as Felix starts to walk away.

"Can't help you then. Bye Mark"

"The Youtube guy, said to find you guys, not persuade you!" Mark grumbles "Can you atleast help me find the others?"

"Mark you'll survive if you don't have any money" Felix shouts back.

"How about a chance to entertain a Lord, my brother works for a Lord, we could try and get you there?" Mark asks as Felix stops and turns, his fingers tapping together.

"I suppose" he says "You've got yourself a deal! Now, let's steal some ponies and get to Eilana"

"The city of Owls"

"And falcons, I'm a Falcon Lover" Felix says.

"Why do they call it the City of Owls?"

"I don't know"

Mark rode on the back of the Horse, the reins were loosely held in his hands as the followed the cobblestone path. Leaves brushed againist his face and sticks slapped his face as his hrse snickered. He wasn't sure if the Horse knew what it was doing or if it did. Felix was snacking on some kind of berries and nuts mix. They were no where near their destination and it would take more than a week to get there. Felix raised his hand it to signal to stop. Mark tugged on the reins as he stopped.

"Felix why did we stop?" Mark asks as Felix pulls his wrist infront of him, his "Watch" had two triangles facing the left.

"Shhh" Felix hisses as he gets off his horse and draws a dagger out.

Sun filtered through the tree's casting shadows everywhere as Mark slowly gets off the angry mare who snorted at him as Mark grabbed his bag. A low growling was rumbling out of the forest. Mark looked to Felix who was grabbing his stuff and slapped his chestnut stallion on the rear as he kicked and ran off. It didn't get very far as a wolf like creature leapt out of the tree's and onto the defenseless horse.

"Leave the horse and run! We have a better chance if they all snack on her!" Felix shouts as he takes off "We can't fight all of them!"

Mark felt so many things as he looked at the mare and the wolves on the path growling at him. Hoisting himself on the mare, he dug his heels into her sides as she galloped. The wolves were close behind about to take the dark horses legs from under her as Mark looked to his wrist. Hitting the buttom, he closed his eyes as he saw the wolves moving in slow motion as he got further away with the mare quickly approaching Felix who was running weirdly and also in still motion. Leaning off the horse he felt everything start to move at it's normal speed as it snapped back as he slapped Felix's hand and swinging him up onto the back of the horse who was than happy to go fast as it ran crazily into the forest.

They didn't slow until the yet to be named Mare trotted to the river and stopped to get a snack of the weeds and thistles and even water. Mark jumped off the Mare as he took her gear off as she neighed in appreciation or deception. She was thinking of running away. IS she wanted to go, she could. Mark patted her as Felix tumbled off.

"We'll set up camp here, the only things that come to the river at night are raccons and rats" He says as mark shakes his head.

"How could you just sacrifice your horse?" he asked as Felix shruggs gathering drift wood.

''They're horses, that's what they're bred to do" the sandy blonde says as he starts a fire.

"I managed to get Miss Angry out of there"

"Yeah, but you used your Watch" he says "That stuff is reckless"

"Reckless? You would've been dead or a wolfs desert!" Mark shouts back as he reaches into his bag pulling out a cup as he filled it with river water taking a drink.

"Sorry I wasn't raised in a happy little village that cared for animals!" Felix says sarcastically as Mark frowns.

"If we can't get along, this will be for nought, I know we are different and I'm sorry" he says as Felix takes a seat opposite him.

"I guess, me too" he says awkwardly "It's a good thing you bought her, we can eat her"

"No" Mark says a little disgusted "She saved our lives, we aren't eating her

"Fine, but I am getting some sleep"

"On rocks?"

"I've slept in worse"

"And it's day time, it's like lunch time"

"I need sleep"

"Okay, I'll go and look for some cool shaped rocks"

""~+~""

Mark kicked a rock as he looked to the Mare, she was drinking from the water on a sandy part of the river.

" _Mark"_

"How come Felix didn't use his watch if he has powers?"

" _Don't ask me"_

"But you're the one with the power"

 _"Am I?"_

"Don't start, I almost died"

" _Mark, the power of Pause allows things around you to be paused or slowed, except for the things you touch. Felix's power is Rewind. It can't always be used, it just rewinds to a point earlier and he has to redo everything, like five minutes to 30 minutes"_

"I don't understand why I can't just Pause everything and sneak in and get her"

" _You're not the only one with a watch"_

"Okay, well I better check on Felix"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own them, just the plot. Sorry if the people are OOC, it's not like they're in a magical universe or anything.**

Mark brushed the mare with his hands as he used a rag to clan her feet. He was going to set her free. She lifted her hoof as he used a stick to clean it to the best of his ability. Felix was still asleep as the sky darkened. Mark dug around into his pocket fishing out a broken piece of axe. He wasn't supposed to be in the village, but he broke it. He had a spare at home. His fathers. Setting it on the table, he went to go look for it when he heard the horns sound. He ventured outside to see destruction.

Sinking to the ground, he sat holding it. Taking the windows off, his vision became out of focus. He wasn't afraid to show emotions as he sat with his head between his knee's. Tears slipped out. The river gushed, the wind stilled and the clouds cleared as the moon fell onto the water. Mark saw a reflection in the water. That didn't belong to him. A face of a female. Her eyes were large and green and she deathly pale. That's all he could make out as he slipped his glasses on and looked up. The mare neighed at it as he got up.

Her head popped out of the water as Mark stood in awe. Should he wake Felix? Another swam towards Felix.

"What are you?" he asks as she blinks, one eye lagging behind the other as he put the piece of axe away.

She made no indication to respond as Mark had a sinking feeling. She opened her mouth as Felix screams. He just kept screaming as the weird water girls looked to him, the gills on their necks started to rattle. Mark took this as a sign to retreat as he grabbed the mare and lead her away as Felix grabbed his stuff and scrambled away.

"GET AWAY! GET! GO ON GET !GERARA HERE!" he screams as they hiss and swim back into the deeper areas "Mark! I almost died!"

"I didn't know they were dangerous" Mark says as the mare nudges the saddle on the ground "We should head out anyway, we've got ourselves a horse"

"Hey, hey, hey. Those were Sirens!" Felix screams as he goes into thought "But why are they in fresh water?"

"What?"

"Sirens, they hang out in bigger bodies of water and try and avoid rivers. I think something is happening" Felix says.

"The Youtube spirit did mention a war" Mark says.

"The must have a Port at the mouth of the river" Felix says.

"What does that have to do with us?" Mark asks as Felix claps his hands together.

"It means a quest is presenting itself, I'm the young warrior and a young prophet comes to me seeking my help, but I am reluctant and then we find the rest our names spreading through out the land, then people we annoy will set us up and then we will have to find out who they are really working for and then kill them as the reveal something and we find whoever you are looking for and we are hailed heroes and I get the girl" Felix says.

"But we don't need to go to the port we just need to get the others" Mark says as he finishes dressing the Mare "And I need to name you"

"Call her something cool and you need a name too"

"What's your name?" Mark asks as Felix chuckles.

"Pewdiepie"

"Well I'm sticking with Mark" Mark says "Mark is a nice name"

"Whatever you say side kick" Felix says as Mark rolls his eyes

Felix jumps on the mare and gets her to run as Mark is left in the dust.

"Now you have to come, I have your stuff!" he shouts as Mark growls "There's going to be a quest!"

Mark starts running as he shouts at the blonde who kept laughing. Mark tripped and he wouldn't lie. It hurt. A lot. But he sure looked manly. A gash to his arm. He got further up as he stopped to walk the rest of the way. The sun was coming up, like it was mocking him as he growled angrily. It felt like hours as he kept walking and the sun was burning him as he walked to the tree line to get some shade. It was still hot. He'd go in the water, but that's where those things were, so he just ignored it. He had to push past some prickles as he got to a certain part. His clothes were torn as he grew angrier. He was bleeding and his feet ached.

He was going to punch Felix in the stomach when he saw him next. He grew concerned when he saw the port. It was huge. Like a huge boat able to fit Mammoths in there, like 16 on them and they were big. He saw the mare as she neighed excitedly.

"Hey girl" he says patting her "Where's that big oaf?"

A roar of laughter lifted his eyes to the top of the boat. Felix was bound as he was bought to the front of the ship. Mark couldn't let his... Travelling friend to fiend to the end by himself. Mark climbed onto the docks as he got a lot of looks. A man a little smaller than him stopped him.

"Who are you?" he asks as Mark looks down at him, his eye narrowing.

"I suggest you move out of my way" Mark says as the man looks into his eyes.

"Y-Yees sir" he says as Mark feels a little bad.

"Soldier, what is this place, I need to send a message to my captain" Mark says

"This is the Saa'rs Port, well secret port, the best secret port, so we can't send messages" he says as Mark growls.

"I got lost and this is... Where is the next place I send a letter?' Mark asks as the man points to towards the mountain "Great, now run along"

"Y-Yes" he says as Mark looks to the boat.

Supplies. Grabbing a bag of potatoes, he headed towards the ship. Walking up, he was a allowed in through a door on the side as he climbed in. Now to work his way up and someone save his friend. Keeping the potatoes, he walked around as he found a potion. He had never handled one as he grabbed it.

"Fire" it read as Mark nods as he throws it where the food is. It would take a while before people could get water to it, so he better run.

The fire licked the wood as it spread. Quite fast. Okay, maybe he regretted the half ass plan. But it was a plan none the less. Running up the stairs inside, he watched as it grew rapidly. Shit. Sleeping quaters, beer was lying around in barrels as he threw the barrels down the stairs as he let it burn as he placed the others at the top of the stair. The potatoes, he flung them up as they hit an actual soldier.

"There's a fire!" he shouts as Felix looks up as Mark.

"MARK!" Felix shouts as the ship rocks.

"There's actually a fire!" Mark shouts as an explosion rocks it as some go over board.

"How?" the captain asks.

"I knocked a potion of fire, don't hate on me" Mark says "You shouldn't leave it lying around"

"ABANDON SHIP!" Someone screams as everything starts crack, some guys fell straight through as people start running to the edge of the boat and leapt off as Mark pushed through and untied Felix as Mark drags the idiot away.

"Stop!" a soldier screams as Mark grabs rope and throws it over the edge as he ties it around a post

"GO!" Mark shouts as he pushes Felix as he slides down.

"Who are you?" the captain asks.

"Hero moment, you need a cool nam-"

Mark simply smiles.

"The name's Mark" he says as he slides down the rope with the bag of potatoes.


End file.
